There are many devices in the world that are recharged from a USB (universal serial bus) port on a personal computer (PC) or with the use of an adapter that features a USB port that provides a voltage of 5 Volts for use in recharging and powering of these devices.
In the case of toy items, there are many toy items that are provided with a remote controller, for use in controlling a play flow of the toy item. An example of play flow is controlling of the toy item in various directions, for example, forwards, backwards and left and right. Typically the remote controller that is provided with the toy item also features a battery pack inside and a cable for use in recharging of the toy item. Typically the control of the toy is wirelessly performed, using either modulated infrared light or radio waves.
An example of such a typical toy item is a remote controller (RC) helicopter. Inside the RC helicopter there is a rechargeable battery and this rechargeable battery is recharged from the remote controller by plugging the helicopter into the remote controller using the cable. Within the remote controller, there is typically a plurality of alkaline batteries disposed. Once the RC helicopter is recharged, the cable is unplugged and the item is then played with using the remote controller for controlling the play flow thereof. In other cases, a remote controller is provided with a battery box in addition to a charging cable, where the charging cable is used for recharging of the rechargeable battery inside the helicopter via the battery box. In some cases this charging cable is connected to a USB port, so that power from the USB port is provided for recharging of the battery disposed within the helicopter. In other cases, recharging of the battery disposed within the helicopter is preformed via a transformer that is coupled to AC power.
Unfortunately, such remote controllers that have a large number of alkaline batteries disposed therein are known to be bulky. As well, they require the replacing of batteries within when these batteries are depleted through recharging and remote controlling of the play flow of the toy item.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a remote controller that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.